Closer
by Aya Heartfilia
Summary: no summary :D langsung baca saja


_**There are so many things I couldn't say  
Although you have never heard them before**_

Sasuke dengan angkuhnya berjalan di lobby kantornya, semua pegawai mengucapkan salam dan menunduk hormat saat dia lewat.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" Karin masuk tanpa aba-aba ke kantor Sasuke.

"apa kau tidak punya tangan? Kenapa main masuk ke kantor orang?" ucap Sasuke ketus tanpa melihat Karin

"ish, kau menyebalkan" Karin mendengus kesal.

"keluar, aku ada rapat penting sebentar lagi" Sasuke masih berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas dimejanya

"aku akan menunggu disini saja ya" suara Karin mulai manja

"terserah" Sasuke berdiri dan langsung keluar.

SasuHina~

"Hyuuga! Cepat antarkan kopi ini ke ruangan presdir!" perintah seorang wanita bernama Tsunade untuk Hinata Hyuuga, salah satu Office girl di Uchiha Corp.

"tapi itu kan tugas sekertarisnya Tsunade-san" Hinata meletakkan sapu yang sedang digunakkannya dan menghampiri Tsunade

"sekretarisnya sedang cuti, jadi sementara ini kau saja yang menggantikan" Tsunade berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan langkahnya terhenti

"oh iya, Presdir tidak suka kopi instan atau manis, cukup kopi hitam" jelas Tsunade

"baik Tsunade-san" Hinata mulai membuatkan kopi Sasuke dan membawanya ke ruangan Sasuke.

Hinata dengan perlahan membawa nampan berisi kopi Sasuke dan hendak masuk keruangannya, tapi..

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, Hinata kaget dan kopi ditangannya tumpah ke baju Sasuke.

"astaga! Maafkan saya Tuan!" Hinata menunduk hormat dan mencoba membersihkan kemeja Sasuke dengan lap

Namun pergerakan Hinata langsung ditahan Sasuke

"jangan sentuhkan lap kotormu dengan kemejaku" wajah Sasuke dingin dan cenderung tanpa ekspresi

Hinata segera mengambil langkah mundur dan mendongak takut-takut pada Sasuke.

Poni rata Hinata menutupi sebagian wajah cantik Hinata, iris bulan Hinata perlahan menatap lurus ke onyx kelam Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku dengan pemandangan dihadapannya ini.

Indah sekali.

"ada apa ini? Ceroboh sekali kau!" Karin yang mendengar bunyi aneh diluar langsung keluar dan melihat kemeja Sasuke yang terkena tumpahan kopi

"maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja" Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, dia takut dipecat

"tidak becus! Siapa yang merekrut office girl lancang sepetimu? Bukannya tugas mengantar kopi presdir itu tugad sekretarisnya?!" emosi Karin memuncak

"hentikan" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suara

"tapi Sasu-" kalimat Karin terpotong

"sekretarisku sedang cuti, sebaiknya kau tidak campur" Sasuke menatap tajam Karin lalu Hinata

"dan kau, bereskan ini semua" Sasuke menunjuk Hinata dan berlalu pergi

"menyebalkan sekali!" Karin mengehentakkan kakinya kesal dan langsung masuk ke ruangan Sasuke.

Hinata membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

 _ **The day I meet someone who appears in front of me  
I'm not someone who just loves anyone I see**_

Saat rapat Sasuke tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan materi rapatnya, pikirannya seperti tenggelam di iris bulan Hinata.

"bagaimana Uchiha-san?" tanya seorang manager menanyakan presentasinya

"hn" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya

"sepertinya anda sedang tidak sehat tuan?"

"rapat kali ini sampai disini saja, antarkan semua materinya ke ruanganku" Sasuke berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan rapat.

SasuHina~

Saat Sasuke lewat, dia melihat Hinata sedang mengepel lantai. Dia mengehentikkan langkahnya dan memperhatikan Hinata.

Rambut indigo sepinggangnya diikat satu kebelakang, wajahnya yang mulus tanpa make-up, tubuhnya yang semampai walaupun ditutup seragam OG nya.

Sasuke langsung sadar, dia hanya Office girl.

Pandangan Sasuke langsung beralih kedepan dan berjalan lurus.

 _ **Among the many people in this world  
I could only see you**_

' _Kurasa aku mulai gila'_ Sasuke menutup buku ditangannya kasar dan berjalan menuju meja. Dia tidak bisa tidur sejak tadi malam, sekarang sudah jam 5 pagi dan dia masih belum mengistirahatkan matanya.

Sasuke menuang air kedalam gelas dan meneguknya, dia merasa ada yang terbakar didadanya.

Sasuke memilih mencari udara segar dan segera mengambil jaket dan meninggalkan apartemennya.

SasuHina~

"aku pergi dulu" Hinata keluar dari sebuah toko dengan 2 lusin susu ditangannya dan meletakkannya dikeranjang sepeda tuanya.

"hati-hati Hinata-chan" pemilik toko itu tersenyum pada Hinata yang mulai mengayuh sepedanya 

Sepeda Hinata melewati komplek perumahan elit dan berhenti didepan apartemen

"ohayou guzaimase, ini susu anda hari ini" Hinata menyodorkan sebotol susu pada penjaga apartemen itu.

"ohayou, pagi sekali hari ini" pria tua itu membalas salah hangat Hinata.

"saya merasa bersemangat hari ini" Hinata tersenyum polos dan pamit pergi

Sasuke baru keluar dari apartemen dan melihat sosok seperti Hinata sedang menyodorkan susu pada penjaga apartemen.

"permisi"

"ohayou Uchiha-san"

"siapa gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke to the point

"dia pengantar susu, namanya Hinata Hyuuga"

"terima kasih" Sasuke menunduk hormat dan berlalu pergi.

SasuHina~

Sasuke berjalan-jalan disekitar lingkungan apartemennya, tidak banyak orang sekarang karena masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas, dan langit pun masih gelap.

Namun Sasuke melihat sebuah sepeda pink terparkir ditaman. Dan perlahan mendekatinya.

Dia melihat ada 1 botol susu dikeranjangnya.

"pe-permisi" suara itu membuat Sasuke menengok ke arah suara dan dia melihat Hinata dengan jaket tebalnya

"hn" Sasuke acuh

Hinata langsung mengenali wajah presdirnya dan menunduk hormat

"o-ohayou guzaimase Uchiha-san" Sasuke berbalik

"apa yang kau lakukan di pagi buta seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"saya mengantar susu"

"pekerjaan sampingan?"

"i-iya tuan" Hinata mengambil susu dikeranjang sepedanya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"ini untuk tuan, sebagai permintaan maaf saya atas kejadian kemarin" Hinata mengulurkan susu ditangannya pada Sasuke.

"tidak perlu" Sasuke mulai melangkah menjauh

"saya mohon tuan terima, saya harap anda tidak memecat saya karena kecerobohan saya" Hinata menunduk

"siapa yang bilang aku akan memecatmu" Hinata mendongak

"te-terima kasih tuan"

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama diam, namun saat Hinata melihat jam ditangannya ternyata sudah jam 6 lewat, dia harus segera pulang dan bersiap bekerja.

"saya harus pergi Uchiha-san, saya permisi" Hinata meninggalkan susu itu didekat Sasuke dan pamit pergi dengan sepedanya

Sasuke menatap botol susu itu dan mengusap wajahnya pelan.

' _kenapa dengan pertemuan singkat seperti itu, tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa fokus pada yang lain'_ Batin Sasuke

 _ **I'll be standing here looking only at you  
After this love, I don't really know what will happen**_

sudah 3 minggu semenjak Sasuke mengenal Hinata, kadang Sasuke meminta dibuatkan kopi dan yang mengantar harus Hinata.

TOKK TOKK

"permisi Uchiha sama" seorang gadis memasuki ruangan Sasuke

"mana yang biasa mengantar kopi-ku?" tanya Sasuke, raut wajahnya nampak kusut

"maksud anda Hyuuga-san? Dia libur karena sakit tuan" wanita itu menjelaskan pada Sasuke

"sakit?"

"iya tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi"

SasuHina~

Sasuke berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dan tanpa sadar sudah waktunya pulang, badannya agak pegal dan dia harus mandi.

Di mobil, Sasuke nampak gelisah, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Dia memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan mengeluarkan hp-nya

"Kakashi? Segera cari tau alamat Hyuuga Hinata, dia office girl di kantor" Sasuke bicara dengan lawan teleponnya diseberang

Saat mendengar jawaban yang dia mau, Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya kesana.

Sasuke berhenti disebuah gedung, seperti apartemen tapi kumuh dan kelihatan tidak terawat.

' _rasanya ini tidak benar'_ Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak bergegas pergi, dia rasa ini tidak wajar, dia baru mengenal Hinata dan dia ingin mengunjungi rumahnya?

Tapi langkah Sasuke tak bicara sesuai pikirannya, dia sudah berdiri didepan kamar 109, Kamar Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya mengetuk pintu rumahnya

' _apa salahnya mengunjungi karyawan yang sakit? Dia sakit karena pekerjaan di kantor yang mungkin melelahkan baginya'_ Begitulah kata hati Sasuke yang bisa dibilang sebagai alasan utnuk mengunjungi Hinata

"siapa?" Hinata membuka pintu dan langsung tersentak kaget. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos lusuh dengan jaket tebal.

"Uchiha-sama" Hinata menunduk hormat dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk

Hinata meminta Sasuke duduk dan membuatkannya teh.

Sasuke melihat keadaan apartemen Hinata yang kecil namun rapih dan tertata, tidak ada barang-barang yang kelihatan mewah seperti dirumahnya, namun bisa dipastikan semua barang disini sangat bersih.

"maaf aku hanya punya teh hijau" Hinata menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat

Sungguh aneh atmosfer diantara mereka, mereka hanya memandangi air di cangkir mereka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"kudengar kau sakit" Sasuke membuka kecanggungan diantara mereka

"ah iya..Uchiha-sama ada perlu apa?"

"aku sedang ada urusan disekitar sini, dan berpikir untuk mampir" Sasuke meletakkan cangkir teh nya

"begitu, maaf Uchiha-sama. Saya akan kembali bekerja besok"

"hn, aku pergi sekarang, terima kasih teh nya" Sasuke berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar.

"jangan menggunakan uffux _sama_ , cukup Uchiha san" pinta Sasuke

"ba-baiklah Uchiha-san" pipi Hinata memerah namun langsung ditutupinya

Sesaat setelah pintu tertutup dan Sasuke sudah keluar, Hinata bersandar di daun pintu sambil memegangi dadanya.

"kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke juga menyenderkan badannya di daun pintu.

' _apa mungkin?_ ' Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi

SasuHina~

Semakin hari, hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata semakin dekat, Sasuke sering memanggil Hinata untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal, seperti membersihkan langit-langit ruangan, membersihkan wc dan bahkan mengusir tikus yang 'katanya' ada di ruangan Sasuke.

Tak jarang Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata yang sedang berbelanja disupermarket dan mengajaknya belanja bersama dengan alasan kalau dia tidak tau harus masak apa, maklum saja kalau Sasuke hanya tinggal sendiri dan dia tidak mau menyewa pelayan.

Sikap Sasuke yang dingin tidak lagi nampak di mata Hinata, yang ada hanya sikap lembut milik Sasuke.

"Hinata" Sasuke memanggil Hinata yang sedang membersihkan AC di ruangan Sasuke.

"iya Uchiha-san?" Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya dan turun dari kursi yang membantunya menyamai tinggi dengan AC.

' _aku menyukaimu'_ teriak Sasuke dalam hati

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata bingung

"tidak jadi" Sasuke membatalkan niatnya dan langsung membuka dokumen dihadapannya

"baiklah" Hinata melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

 _ **Like what children always do  
Will you warmly hold me right now?**_

Naruto Uzumaki adalah sahabat Sasuke, dia memimpin salah satu cabang perusahan Uzumaki di Swiss, dan sekarang dia sedang menangani cabang di Jepang dan mungkin menetap beberapa waktu, jadi dia berencana menemui Sasuke.

"Teme!" Naruto menggebrak pintu ruangan Sasuke, membuat Hinata yang sedang membersihkan AC terpekik kaget

"hn" Sasuke masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, dia melihat sahabatnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya

"kau tidak senang ya aku datang?"

"kenapa harus menggebrak pintuku? Kelakuanmu masih sama" Sasuke mendecih

"hihihi, kau merindukanku ya?" Naruto mendekat ke meja Sasuke dan melihat Hinata yang menunduk hormat padanya

"saya keluar dulu Uchiha-san" Hinata keluar dan Naruto melihatnya dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya

"bawakan kopi" tambah Sasuke dan Hinata menunduk mengerti

"dia petugas engineering yang baru?"

"bukan"

"lalu?"

"office girl"

"hah? Aku menyuruh office girl membersihkan AC-mu?"

"hn"

"kau gila" Sasuke diam

"rasanya begitu" rahang Naruto serasa akan lepas

"kau sakit ya Sasuke?"

"sepertinya juga begitu" Naruto makin tidak mengerti, seorang Sasuke Uchiha selalu memasang death glare saat dia mengatainya gila.

"kenapa? Kau dipukuli seseorang ya sampai kau begini?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, sekelebat gambaran tentang sosok Hinata yang menghantuinya beberapa minggu ini membuatnya gila.

Akhirnya, setelah Naruto memaksa Sasuke bercerita, dia menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana dia menyukai iris bulan Hinata, senyumnya, bahkan Sasuke menyukai semua tentang Hinata.

Naruto bisa melihat dari kilat mata Sasuke, ada binar yang tersembunyi saat dia bercerita tentang Hinata.

"kau menyukainya?" Hinata mendengar kalimat dari Naruto saat hendak mengantarkan kopi, namun dia akan masuk saat mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Naruto

"kau menyukainya Hinata kan?" tubuh Hinata seakan membatu

"jujur saja Sasuke" Sasuke tak menjawab, masih ada keraguan dalam hatinya

"tidak mungkin" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan jantung Hinata makin berdebar, pipinya memerah, dia tertahan didepan pintu.

"tidak mungkin aku menyukainya" hati Hinata serasa dijebol oleh pisau.

"maksudku, dia office girl di kantorku, aku tak cukup gila untuk jatuh hati pada gadis yang dunianya berbeda dariku" nampan ditangan Hinata bergetar, matanya tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya

"apa yang salah dengan office girl? Dia mengerjakan pekerjaan halal"

"dia yatim piatu, dia tinggal di apartemen kumuh dan pekerjaan sampingannya mengantar susu setiap pagi" Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke

PRANGG

Mereka berdua kaget dengan bunyi di luar, Naruto langsung keluar

"kau.." Naruto langsung diam saat melihat Hinata yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas kopi didepan pintu

"maaf.." suara Hinata bergetar pelan, namun Naruto tau dia menangis, dia pasti sudah mendengarnya

"ada apa?" Sasuke tertegun melihat Hinata

"saya akan membereskan ini tuan,maafkan saya" Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata karena tertutup poninya

Sasuke hanya memandangi punggung Hinata yang makin jauh, Naruto memandang sahabatnya.

"kau tidak mau mengejarnya?" mendengar kalimat sahabatnya, ada sebersit niat untuk mengejar Hinata di hati Sasuke, namun dia menahannya.

"dia menangis Teme" Naruto menambahkan, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan mengejar Hinata.

SasuHina~

"Hiks.." Hinata menahan tangisnya dan meletakkan nampan di tempat cucian piring.

"Hyuuga" suara Sasuke langsung membuat Hinata mengahapus kasar air mata Hinata dan menunduk hormat padanya

"kau..mendengarnya?"

"maksud tuan?" Hinata tau Sasuke menananyakan apa dia mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Naruto, namun Hinata pura-pura tidak tau.

"tidak apa-apa" Sasuke yakin sekali kalau Hinata mendengarnya, tapi kenapa dia tidak jujur saja? Kenapa malah menangis?

"kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke?"

"ah..bukan apa-apa tuan" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan perlahan menatap Sasuke

' _Tuhan, maafkan aku karena jatuh hati pada pria ini'_ jujur, Hinata suka..sangat menyukai Sasuke, namun dia sadar akan kedudukannya dan lagi setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, rasanya dunia Hinata sudah runtuh.

 _ **Though your name might become unfamiliar someday  
My heart will remember all the memories**_

Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata semakin menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, dan kelihatannya Sasuke juga tidak begitu sering memanggilnya lagi.

Setalah memikirkannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dan pindah ke suatu tempat.

"kerjamu bagus selama ini Hyuuga, nikmati libur panjangmu" Tsunade menyodorkan amplop berisi gaji Hinata dan pesangonnya.

"terima kasih atas bimbinganmu selama ini Tsunade-san" Hinata hendak menangis

"jangan menangis, pergilah dan hiruplah udara pedesaan yang kau inginkan itu" Tsunade memeluk Hinata dan Hinata mengucapkan salam.

SasuHina~

"yosh! Aku harus ke halte sekarang" Hinata menarik kopernya ke arah halte dan berpapasan dengan sedan Hitam

Berbarengan dengan Hinata, Sasuke berpapasan dengannya namun sayang Sasuke tidak melihat Hinata.

"panggil Hyuuga ke ruanganku sekarang" Sasuke menyuruh sekretarisnya

"maaf tuan, Hinata Hyuuga sudah berhenti bekerja" Sasuke berbalik dan langsung menuju ruangan Office girl.

Dia mencari sosok Hinata, tapi tidak menemukannya.

"anda mencari apa Uchiha-sama?" tanya Tsunade

"dimana dia?"

"siapa?"

"Hyuuga"

"dia baru saja pergi, dia mengundurkan diri pagi ini tuan"

Sasuke berjalan kaku ke ruangannya, dia masih bersikap dingin.

Di bus, Hinata terisak sambil menutup wajahnya.

Dia teringat semua tentang Sasuke, saat pertemuan pertamanya, saat Sasuke mengajaknya memilih buah, mengunjungi rumahnya, saat mereka makan bersama dan sesaat, Hinata kira dia perlahan masuk ke dunia Sasuke, tapi nyatanya..

Dunia Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha sangat berbeda.

 _ **Even if a painful separation comes between us  
Let's not think about it today**_

Ini sudah 1 tahun sejak Hinata pindah ke sebuah Desa bernama Suna di Jepang, meninggalkan hiruk pikuk kebisingan kota di Konoha.

"ohayou Hinata-chan" Hikaru baa-san adalah orang yang memberikan Hinata tempat tinggal yang cukup bagus dan harganya murah. Saat pagi, Hinata ikut bekerja di pasar, membantu Hikaru Baa-san dan siang dia bekerja disebuah sekolah TK, dia mengajar anak-anak usia dini disana.

Hinata menyukai kehidupan barunya sekarang

Tanpa Sasuke didalamnya.

SasuHina~

"Teme?" Naruto bicara pada temannya yang menenggak gelas minumannya

"hn"

"jangan minum lagi, kau sudah jatuh sakit kemarin" Naruto mengambil gelas Sasuke dan botol vodka nya

Semenjak kepergian Hinata, Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan kaku, bahkan sering sakit karena kebiasaan barunya yaitu minum-minuman keras.

"temui saja dia"

"aku tak tau alamatnya"

"pinta Kakashi mencarikannya"

"aku tak mau"

"aku tau kau merindukannya"

Sasuke tertawa meremehkan dan menempelkan kepalanya pada meja sehingga Naruto tidak melihat wajah Sasuke

"kau tau?" tanya Sasuke lirih

"selama ini aku hanya membuat alasan"

"maksudmu?"

"aku selalu meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak menyukainya dan terus mendekatinya" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya

"tapi sekarang aku sadar itu hanya alasanku, untuk menahannya pergi dan tetap disisinya" Naruto seperti bermimpi melihat air mata turun di pipi Sasuke

"saat aku bersamanya, aku melupakan kalau dunia kami berbeda, dan semakin tenggelam dalam dunianya, rasanya aku rela keluar dari duniaku untuk tinggal didunianya" Sasuke tersenyum kecil mengingat senyum Hinata

"kalau kau begitu menyukainya kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

"aku takut" Naruto membulatkan matanya

"aku takut dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, karena..aku mencintainya"

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata, dia harus menolong sahabatnya ini.

 _ **I'll be standing here looking only at you  
After this love, I don't really know what will happen**_

"ayo cepatlah Teme!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke menuruni bukit

"cih, ini dimana sih?"

"kau cerewet sekali sih? Ikuti aku saja"

Mereka sampai didesa Suna, Naruto bilang dia ada urusan didesa ini, jadi dia mengajak Sasuke untuk berlibur juga.

"aku akan pulang" Sasuke berbalik dan hendak pergi namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang dirindukannya selama 1 tahun lebih ini.

Hinata sedang bernyanyi sambil menggiring anak-anak kecil yang dengan riangnya melompat-lompat dan bernyanyi.

"oi Sasu-" Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang memandangi Hinata, dia tesenyum.

"temui dia" Naruto menepuk pundah Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung mengejar Hinata.

SasuHina~

"anak-anak, masuklah ke kelas dan bermain disana saja ya, ibu akan segera kembali" Hinata menyuruh anak-anak tadi masuk ke kelas dan menutup pintunya.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat melihat Sasuke dihadapannya sekarang.

"Uchiha-san" air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Hinata namun dia menahannya untuk tidak jatuh

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung mendekat dan memeluk Hinata, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan leher Hinata, menghirup aroma lavender khas Hinata.

Hinata membeku, dia bingung harus senang atau sedih sekarang. Senang karena dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, atau sedih karena rasanya dia tak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya selama ini.

"Uchiha-san, tolong lepaskan saya" Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke namun pelukannya malah semakin erat

"aku mencintaimu Hinata Hyuuga" kalimat itu sontak membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkutik

"a-apa maksudmu Uchiha-san?"

"aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak kau menumpahkan kopi dibajuku, saat kau memberikanku susu, dan aku tenggelam dalam pesonamu" Hinata bisa merasakan deru nafas teratur Sasuke.

"aku..a-aku juga jatuh cinta padamu Uchiha-san, tapi aku tak berani mengatakannya, karena dunia kita berbeda" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata heran

"kau mendengar obrolanku dengan Naruto kan?"

"i-iya"

"kenapa berbohong bilang kau tidak mendengarnya?"

"aku sadar dimana tempatku,tidak seharusnya aku menyukai seseorang yang berbeda jauh dariku" Hinata tersenyum pahit dan menunduk

"awalnya kupikir juga begitu, tapi semakin lama aku memikirkannya, aku malah merasa semakin jauh denganmu"

"jadi aku tak mau lagi memikirkan tentang itu dan hanya ingin bersamamu" Sasuke menangkupkan telapak tangannya dipipi Hinata dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

 _ **Like what children always do  
Will you warmly hold me right now?**_

" _nikmati liburanmu teme!"_ suara Naruto membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya

"kau dimana dobe?" tanya Sasuke

" _aku di jalan pulang ke Konoha, aku tau kau akan marah bila kutinggalkan, tapi aku ingin kau mengejar apa yang harus kau kejar"_

"hn"

" _baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Teme!"_

"terima kasih dobe" diakhir kalimat, Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Uzumaki-san meninggalkanmu ya Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata yang duduk disampingnya

"hn, jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi"

"ke-kenapa?"

"sebentar lagi namamu juga Uchiha" Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Hinata tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah

"Sasuke..kun"

"baiklah, Sa-sasuke-kun" Hinata tersenyum diiringi Sasuke.

Sasuke ikut pulang ke rumah Hinata, karena alasan sulit mencari hotel atau penginapan yang bagus dipedesaan,setidaknya Sasuke bisa menjamin kalau rumah Hinata itu bersih.

Keesokan paginya, Hinata akan pergi ke makam orang tuanya dan Sasuke bersikeras untuk ada di sebuah bukit yang menghadap langsung ke Konoha. Jadi perjalanan mereka lumayan jauh karena mereka juga menggunakan bus.

"maaf aku baru datang hari ini, Okaa-san, Otou-san" Hinata meletakkan bunga dimakam orang tuanya

"ini Sasuke Uchiha, dia pria yang kucintai dan sering kubicarakan oleh kalian" Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata, berarti Hinata sering membicarakan Sasuke di makam orang tuanya?

"orang tuaku meninggal 9 tahun yang lalu saat umurku 13 tahun karena kecelakaan mobil, setelah itu tangan kanan ayahku, memanipulasi semua harta warisan mereka dan aku didepak dari rumahku sendiri" Hinata tersenyum miris mengingat masa lalu nya

"Hinata" Sasuke berusaha mengubah suasana

"ah tidak apa-apa, ayo kita bereskan ini"

Sasuke membantu Hinata mencabut rumput liar dan membersihkan makam, Lalu tiba-tiba dia menunduk hormat.

"perkenalkan, nama saya Sasuke Uchiha, dan saya mencintai putri kalian" Hinata terdiam, dia melihat Sasuke yang berlutut dihadapan makam.

"walaupun saya masih punya banyak kekurangan,saya harap Otou-san dan kaa-san mau menerima saya, saya akan menjaga putri kalian dan mencintainya, saya akan memberikan semua yang dia mau, saya akan membukakan semua pintu didunia ini yang tidak bisa dia masuki sebelumnya, saya akan memberikan dunia saya untuknya" Sasuke menatap Hinata dan menggenggam tangannya

"Sasuke-kun" air mata jatuh di pipi Hinata dan Sasuke menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"saya akan membuat dia menangis karena bahagia, bukan karena kesedihan. Ini janji suci saya, dihadapan Otou-san dan Kaa-san" Sasuke dan Hinata menunduk hormat untuk terakhir kalinya

"aku berjanji akan hidup bahagia, aku akan sering mengunjungi Otou-san dan Kaa-san" Hinata menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum bahagia.

 _ **I'm not alone now  
At that place today, only you came to me**_

Hinata sedang mengamati langit Desa Suna untuk terakhir kalinya, besok Sasuke akan membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha.

"apa yang kau lakukan diluar? Udaranya dingin" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"aku sedang memandangi langit malam di Suna"

"hn" Sasuke meresapi aroma rambut Hinata yang memabukkan

"setelah kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke

"entahlah, mungkin aku akan menyewa sebuah kamar dulu dan mencari pekerjaan" Hinata masih menimbang-nimbang

"tidak usah" Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke

"lalu kau mau aku jadi gelandangan dan tidur di jalan?"

"aku akan mencari sebuah rumah"

"kau mau pindah?"

"hn, aku mau anak-anakku tumbuh besar di sebuah rumah yang hangat, bukan apartemen"

"ma-maksudmu?"

"Hinata" Sasuke membalikkan badan Hinata dan berlutut satu kaki

"iya?"

"entah sejak kapan aku menjadi orang gila karena kau, Naruto bilang aku bukan lagi sosok Sasuke yang dingin dan kejam setelah bertemu denganmu, tapi setelah kehilanganmu, aku menjadi seperti orang gila yang kehilangan hidupnya dan sifat tidak menyenangkanku kembali lagi" Hinata mendengarkan semua penuturan Sasuke

"jadi Hinata, aku ingin tau, apa kau mau disisiku selamanya? " Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari jalinan cabang pohon dan bunga

"kau melamarku?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah penuh arti

"iya"

"tidak romantis" Hinata tersenyum kecil dan mencolek hidung Sasuke

"itulah aku" Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Hinata yang menyentuh hidungnya dan mengecupnya

"dan cincin ini akan kuganti dengan yang asli sesampainya dikota" Hinata hanya mengangguk

"jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"iya, aku mau" wajah Hinata berseri-seri dan matanya sudah basah.

"aishiteru yo Uchiha Hinata" Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata dan membawa Hinata ke dekapannya yang paling nyaman.

"aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun" Hinata membalas pelukannya

Akhirnya hati mereka bersatu dibawah sinar bulan dan bintang di langit Suna.

SasuHina~

Setelah kembalinya Hinata dan Sasuke ke Konoha, mereka memulai semuanya dari awal, Hinata belajar fashion designer disebuah sekolah terkemuka di Jepang dan mendapat beasiswa di Paris.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak memberi izin, namun melihat keuletan Hinata dan kerja kerasnya selama ini, dia memperbolehkan Hinata ke Paris.

"aku akan masuk sekarang ya Sasuke-kun" Hinata menarik kopernya

"jaga dirimu" Sasuke merogoh saku celananya

"aku yang harus mengatakan itu" Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya

"ini" Sasuke membuka kotak kecil berwarna putih dan mengambil cincin berlian didalamnya

"Sasuke-kun"

"seperti janjiku saat di Suna" Sasuke melingkarkan cincin itu di jari manis Hinata dan mengecup punggung tangan Hinata dengan sayang.

"cepatlah kembali" Hinata mengangguk mantap dan masuk ke ruang tunggu.

Mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama 3 tahun.

Seperti pasangan lainnya,mereka sering bertengkar namun tak berangsur lama karena Sasuke akan segera terbang ke Paris dan meminta maaf atau menagih permintaan maaf dari Hinata bila dia yang salah.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sepulangnya Hinata dari Paris, Sasuke langsung melamarnya di bandara.

Hinata sangat malu karena banyak orang yang melihatnya namun dia langsung menerimanya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

SasuHina~

"aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk mengenang pertemuan kami dulu" Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya.

 _There are so many things I couldn't say  
Although you have never heard them before  
The day I meet someone who appears in front of me  
I'm not someone who just loves anyone I see_

 _Among the many people in this world  
I could only see you_

 _I'll be standing here looking only at you  
After this love, I don't really know what will happen  
Like what children always do  
Will you warmly hold me right now?_

 _Though your name might become unfamiliar someday  
My heart will remember all the memories  
Even if a painful separation comes between us  
Let's not think about it today_

 _Among the many people in this world  
I could only see you_

 _I'll be standing here looking only at you  
After this love, I don't really know what will happen  
Like what children always do  
Will you warmly hold me right now?_

 _I'm not alone now  
At that place today, only you came to me_

 _Only you are my everything  
After this love, I don't really know what will happen  
Like what children always do  
Will you warmly hold me right now?_

 _Closer  
Warmer  
Will you hold me?_

Sasuke dan Hinata mengenang semuanya, bagaimana mereka bertemu, jatuh cinta, berpisah, bertemu lagi dan akhirnya sampai di altar pernikahan untuk mengikat janji suci.

"mulai sekarang, bila kau ingin sesuatu, ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat, ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lakukan sebelumnya, katakan padaku" Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berdiri di balkon kamar hotel mereka.

"pasti Sasuke-kun"

"kau harus memastikan semua yang kau inginkan terpenuhi, karena mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau adalah ratuku" Sasuke membuka tangannya untuk diraih Hinata dan mereka saling menggenggam tangan.

"aku tidak ingin apapun, aku hanya butuh kau" Hinata memeluk Sasuke dan Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata.

Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya, berusaha membuat Hinata hangat dan nyaman. Dia akan melakukan itu setiap hari untuk Hinata.

"I will hug you closer and warmer" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

END


End file.
